Running
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: What would happen if Bella was scared when Edward killed Victoria? She ran away and was changed. Now 32 years later she has a new life but she starts school again with her new sister and now must come to terms with her past and what happened that day.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

Bella don't be afraid. He said. He just killed someone. I was afraid. So I ran. He didn't follow. I ran into a brick wall. I looked up. It was a man. He bent down and bit me. I screamed. So much pain. Blackness. Then a voice. I opened my eyes and saw topaz ones. I thought it was him. It was a girl. She had blond almost white hair that went to her waist. She was tall. She was nice. I became her sister. I had a power. I controlled weather. She was telepathic. Now we are starting school again 32 years later. I'm scared.

"C'mon Bella It will be fine." said Felicity. I groaned. "Fine." I dressed in a black shirt with the band name a.f.i on it, skinny gray jeans, black flats, and lots of eyeliner. Checked my red streaked brown hair in the mirror and grabbed my stuff and got in the car. We drove in silence caught up in our own thoughts. When we got there we got out and went into school. We got our schedules and went to first period. We had about ten minutes before the bell so we talked. Just then Fee perked up. I smelled it too. Vampires. We looked at each other then the door as two pale figures with topaz eyes walked in. One was short with short black hair the other had blond hair and was taller. Oh. Freaking. No. I groaned and Fee looked at me. "The Cullen's." I whispered. "Alice and Rosalie." she hissed slightly. "Just ignore them." she said. They seemed to catch our scent. Great. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie." said the pixie girl. I hid my face behind my hair. "I'm Felicity Taylor and this is my sister Izzi." said Fee. "Oh well um is she all right?" asked Rosalie. I rolled my eyes. "No not really." said Fee. I hissed. She said,"They have a right to know Izzi, besides _they_ didn't do anything." Alice and Rosalie looked confused. I sighed in defeat. "Do you buy any chance have a brother named Edward?" asked Fee. They looked surprised but nodded. All of a sudden it started to pour and I mean buckets of water. "Aww Be-Izzi." whined Fee. I ignored her and looked out the window. "Her power?" guessed Alice. Fee nodded. "So what about my brother?" asked Rosalie. "Do you know a Bella Swan?" asked Fee plain as day. Alice nodded sighing. "She was my best friend and she died. Edward was her mate and he-" I stood up very fast still not letting them see me. "Is he okay?" I asked. They nodded. I gave a dry sob and ran from them class.

**Fee's POV**

Izzi ran away. Great. Alice and Rosalie looked confused." Bella didn't die." ,I sighed. "She was changed." they gasped. "That was Bella." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**Fee's POV**

"What?" gasped Rose and Alice at the same time. I smiled grimly yep. "When she ran away she was changed by a rouge vampire and then I found her and we hit it off. Now we are "sisters"" Bella came back after a few minutes and hugged Alice and Rosalie.

**Bella POV**

Lunch. "This is going to suck ." I hissed at Fee. "Why?" she asked. "Cuz I'm gonna have to see damn Edward and he probably hates me." I said. She rolled her eyes. "He probably loves you Izzi." she said. "Whatev." I muttered. We walked in and sat down at an empty table. I saw the Cullen's whispering and looking at us. I heard what they were saying. "I wonder who they are?" said Emmett. "They are giving off a lot of negative emotion." said Jasper. I guess Alice and Rose didn't tell them. Thank you. I thought silently. Edward was just staring at his food tray. Alice stood up and came over to us. "Please Bella, I'm worried for him." she said. I knew who _him _was. "Fine." I sighed. Alice walked over and told her family to sit with us. They came over and sat down. I his my face again and took a deep breathe that I didn't need. I looked up. At first no one noticed who I was. I did look different. Shorter, curvier, smaller lips, golden eyes, long hair, and not to mention my Gothic/ punk style. Fee introduced herself then looked at me. "I'm Izzi." I said. They nodded at me but then Jasper's eyes widened. "Bella?" he whispered. Edward head shot up. I nodded. Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug and Jasper hugged me too. They set me down and I looked at Edward. Just then a human walked up to our table and sat in Edwards lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I gasped. Who was this human? Edward looked horrified. Fee growled. "Who's this?" I asked. "This is Veronica." said Alice with ice in her voice. Veronica glared at me. "I'm Edward finance." she said evilly. "Well Edward looked like you moved on fast." I said sadly. "From Who? You?" she scoffed. "Yes." I said quietly. She heard. "Edward," she whined. "What Veronica?" he asked. "I love you." she said. I waited to see what he would say. "I-" he started but was cut off when I gave a dry sob and ran out of the room. Again.

**Fee's POV**

"Great, Thanks." I said in annoyance. Veronica grinned. "Veronica we're over." said Edward. She gasped. **(also Veronica does not know what the Cullen's and Bella are. Edward only dated her as a distraction.) **She got up and stormed away. Edward went out to get Bella. I hoped Bella took him back. He didn't do anything and he seemed nice. "Thanks." he whispered to me. Oh Yeah I forgot he could read minds.

**Bella POV**

Edward came and found me. "I broke up with her. She was just a way of distracting myself. I missed you Bella." he said. "I'm sorry Edward but I was scared and I ran." "I love you." said...

**hahaha who said "I love you?" Edward or Bella? Read and review and i'll tell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, afi's miss murder but i do own my people. Yeah i got ppl.**

We said the same time. We both looked surprised but then ran forward and kissed each other.

"Edward I have to tell you something." I said. He nodded.

"I love someone else too." he looked so sad. I had to control my laughter and boy was it hard.

"I love...Jasper!" I declared and I heard a crash from the lunch room and peeked around the door to see the Cullen's and Fee looking at me. Jasper's mouth was open. I gave him a flirtatious wave and a giggle.

I turned back to Edward who looked so funny.

"Edward...I...joking" I managed to get out between my fits of giggles. Edward relaxed and we walked back to the table where everyone but Jasper was laughing. He glared at me but broke into a smile.

"It would never have worked out love." he said. **(OMC (Oh my Carsile) I love POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean!) that is where that quote is from.)**

We all laughed.

Three months later me and Edward were married and lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
